


Interlude-If you wanna go to heaven

by Just_another_shipper



Series: Young Gods [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Dirty Talk, I promise I'll post the actual story eventually guys, M/M, MY FAVORITE KINK, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second part of my Gods 'verse and still no plot, but it's 3am and I had to write this down, so have some porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_another_shipper/pseuds/Just_another_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Light wanted to lean over and kiss him, wanted to tell him that he was only himself with him, wanted to hold him in his arms and never let go. </i><br/> <br/><i>But, with his and L’s masks firmly in place, he made a show of waking up and slipped out of the bed, into his clothes, and out of L’s life until their next encounter. </i></p><p>-</p><p>An interlude where L and Light drop their masks and dispel their clouds of boredom (for a time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude-If you wanna go to heaven

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not quite sure if this is going to take place during or before the actual fic (which I'm writing right now, I promise). I started writing it at the same time as the first fic in this 'verse, so think of it as a teaser/outtake. 
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on [tumblr](http://just-another-shipper.tumblr.com/) if you want. 
> 
> Also, comments and kudos are the fire that warm my heart in this cold, commentless world (aka I would love you forever if you commented on this or my other fic)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

Light grinned as the body fell to the floor with a thump, Ryuk absorbing the soul a moment later. He had more summons to get to, but he decided that it could wait. He could feel boredom begin to settle deep in his bones, that old feeling that had been his constant companion for as long as he could remember.

 

Light sighed. He knew that the cloud of boredom wouldn’t dissipate just by answering a few summons and killing a few people. As fun, as _right,_  as that was, it didn’t exactly challenge him. Only one thing could truly lift the cloud of boredom that he was trapped in. He left the mortal plane in a puff of frustrated smoke and went to visit his nemesis.

 

-

 

The home of L Lawliet, the God of Justice, the Greatest Detective, was a quiet and unassuming shrine surrounded by gravestones, the metaphor wasn’t lost of Light and it never failed to amuse him.

 

Light walked up to the entrance and let himself in, anticipation building. L looked up from where he had been reading a mortal case file. Light allowed a smile to grace his face.

 

“Hello, my little godling, what brings you to me today?” L’s voice was as monotone and flat as it normally was, but Light could hear the undertone of amusement that just barely appeared in his features.

 

Light ghosted forward, letting the smile on his face grow into a full-blown grin. “I was bored, Ryuzaki.”

 

The greatest detective’s lips pulled into a tiny smirk, more of a twitch of his lips than anything else, but Light knew what he meant. “And that means I should drop whatever I’m doing to entertain you, little godling?

 

Light pouted, inwardly grinning at the act they were putting on. “But Ryuzaki, you _aren’t_ doing anything.”

 

L held up the case file, “I’m helping solve a case,” he said, a smile flickering around the corners of his mouth.

 

Light narrowed his eyes. “You’ve already solved it haven’t you,” he said in an accusing voice, “You’re too smug to still be working.”  


L just stared at him. “You’re hurting my feelings,” The greatest detective deadpanned (he was particularly good at that).

 

Light’s grin only grew as he sidled forward and took the case file out of the detective’s hand and began reading it. “The caretaker killed her obviously,” Light said smugly, “It took me two seconds to figure it out.”

 

He closed the file and straddled L. “Don’t try and act dumber than you are,” Light whispered in the detective's ear, “it’s a turn-off.”

 

L’s hand slithered to the front of Light’s pants and grabbed his quickly hardening dick. “Don’t lie, Light,” he said, satisfaction curing around every word, “it’s not nice.”

 

Light threw his head back and laughed, feeling his cloud of boredom begin to dissipate. He slithered down to the floor between L’s legs and began fumbling with his belt. L threaded his hands through Light’s perfect hair, messing it up and transforming it into something that resembled a bird’s nest (or maybe just L’s own hair). Light debated for a moment before letting out a moan, deciding that playing coy was futile when he was already on his knees for the detective.

 

Light finally undid L’s pants and shot a lazy grin up at L when he realized that the detective wasn’t wearing underwear.

 

“No underwear, L?” Light shook his head in mock disappointment, as if L was a naughty schoolboy who had been caught swearing. The image made Light laugh.

 

The other god just shrugged, as though nonplussed, but Light could see the twinkle of amusement in his eyes. Light hid a genuine grin at the realization that L _gets_ him, like nobody else does. And it scares him for a moment, but Light pushes that thought away, compartmentalizes like he always does. Tonight is for fun. A way to relieve boredom. It’s not a time for contemplation or _feelings_ , those blasted, complicated things.

 

Light’s grin slid into a smirk, “It just makes it easier for me,” he breathed out, voice a little deeper and more aroused than he meant for it to sound, before gripping L’s cock with his hand and leaning down to press a kiss to it. Satisfaction and arousal both curled low in his stomach when he heard L whimper quietly. Light began to suck on L earnestly, feeling more and more satisfied the more he could get the usually impassive god to react. (Light knew that L only wore that mask for him, just to get under his skin).

 

After a few more moments, L tugged insistently on Light’s hair, pulling him up from the floor and into a searing kiss. L moaned as the detective tasted himself in Light’s mouth.

 

“What a slutty little godling you are,” L breathed against Light’s skin, “How many cocks have you sucked to be as good as you are for me?”

 

Light moaned at the praise, allowing himself to enjoy the game they were playing. Light thrust his hips down, swallowing L’s moan with his mouth, relishing every slip in the mask the detective always wore. (Privately relishing the slips in his own mask as well.)

 

Finally, L broke the kiss, saying coolly, mask firmly back in place for the moment, “We should probably move this to the bedroom.”

 

The words jolted Light into action. He stood up and grabbed L by the hand, leading the way to the bedroom, despite being the intruder, not the resident of the shrine. But when he looked back, L’s eyes were shining with amusement, “Lead on, my little godling,” the detective said.

 

They quickly made it to the bedroom, a feat not usually difficult to accomplish. But, with lust filling their veins and clouding their heads, the trip took much longer than normal, what with them stopping every few steps to steal a kiss or a grope.

 

When they finally entered the room, their mouths immediately found each other again. Light found himself pushed against the door. He slipped his hands under L’s oversized shirt, feeling the whipcord thin body jump at his touch.

 

L had moved on from Light’s lips and was working his way down Light’s neck. Light bit his lip to avoid moaning, but stretched his neck out to encourage L to continue.  

 

“You act so pure and righteous in public,” L breathed into Light’s ear, the warm air making the god shiver, “but look at you, you’re so _easy_.”

 

Light stifled a moan (a _true_ moan this time) at the words, trying to hide how much L affected him. Not that L didn’t know already, but part of the game was to see who could keep their mask intact the longest. Their time in the bedroom a continuation of their time outside of it.

 

Somehow, they managed to move to the bed and shed their clothes. Light thought they probably looked like some strange four-armed creature; one of Plato’s humans having reunited with their soulmate again, no longer disconnected, but attached. The metaphor felt right to Light, he always felt whole with L (not that he would ever tell the bastard).

 

Once they were in bed, Light crawled on top of L, kissing down his pale chest before stopping to survey the creature on the bed.

 

The Greatest Detective was _strange_. A study in opposites: all long, elegant lines and sharp, unforgiving angles. He reminded Light of the world he was forced to inhabit: black (like his dark, piercing eyes) and white (like his porcelain skin, so fragile, yet so unforgiving).  

 

After allowing Light a few minutes to look, L chuckled and, amusement coloring his words like he could read Light’s mind, said, “What are you planning, Light-kun.”

 

L calling Light by his real name was enough to shock Light back into the present. He bent down and kissed L chastely before reaching down to tug at L’s cock. L’s breath hitched and Light felt something like satisfaction, but darker curl deep and low in his chest. He brushed his lips against the Ryuzaki’s ear and whispered, “You’ll find out soon enough, _L Lawliet._ ”

 

A smug smile curled into existence on his mouth as L moaned quietly at the sound of his real name. When Light looked into his eyes, he could see arousal and surprise warring in them, as if he was shocked that Light had found his name. _Of course I know your name, you bastard,_ Light thought irritably, _did you really think that I would let you keep that advantage?_

 

Light used L’s obvious shock to his advantage and willed his body to relax as he began sinking down onto L’s cock. Being a metaphysical creature came with some serious advantages, he didn’t know how the mortals did it, having to stretch and be careful with their bodies.

 

L’s breath hitched again as Light began riding him, his mask slowly falling off at what Light was doing. Light smirked and threw his head back, exposing his throat seductively as he felt L’s hands grip his hips. L had finally allowed his mask to drop completely, it seemed, moaning appreciatively and clutching Light hard enough to bruise. _One_ _point for me,_ Light thought, satisfied.

 

Soon enough, L began canting his hips into Light, meeting him thrust for thrust, but his breathing was getting ragged and Light could sense that he was close. Light leaned down and captured his lips in a searing kiss, letting L feel his satisfaction at winning. L’s hips stuttered and Light moaned as L began cumming.

 

L stayed in him through the aftershocks before suddenly flipping them over and Light let out a growl of frustration when she saw that L’s mask had already reappeared. L nuzzled his throat softly before saying, “What a good little godling you are, taking care of me,” hating himself for it a little, but unable to stop, Light preened at the praise, feeling his own mask begin faltering, “but what about you? Would my slutty little godling like to come?”

 

Light whined high in his throat and nodded at the question, moaning louder when L took a hold of his cock and stroked him, slow and wicked and teasing in all the ways that Light secretly liked but wouldn’t admit (even to himself). L and Light locked eyes and Light could see the satisfaction in L’s eyes, but couldn’t bring himself to care about his lost mask, at this point, too far gone for even words.

 

L, perhaps from seeing Light brought to this state, chuckled, deep and seductive and low in his throat, and trailed his mouth down Light’s chest, stopping for too short a moment to tongue at Light’s nipples before continuing downward. When he _finally_ reached Light’s groin, Light whined, high and needy, and he slowly licked a stripe down his cock before moving to bite at his inner thighs teasingly. Light growled warningly and tugged at L’s hair in an attempt to move him back to his cock, but L just looked up at him and shot him a little knowing smile.

After a few minutes, he made his way back up to Light’s cock and took the head in his mouth, stroking the shaft with his hand. L slowly worked his mouth down, his clever tongue doing _things_ that left Light breathless and gasping, before, at last, he was at the root, his nose brushing Light’s belly. Light let out a strangled groan before his hips made an aborted thrust, but L just hummed and held Light’s hips down with an arm thrown across them.

 

He began bobbing his head up and down, moaning and teasing, until Light was nearly sobbing, begging to come (not that he would ever admit to it after it was over).

 

L let the moment stretch for a good amount of time before releasing Light’s cock and saying, in a gravelly, fucked-up voice, “Come, my godling.”

 

Light let out another strangled moan as L went back to sucking the head of his cock. Finally, he let out a half-choked sob as he released into L’s mouth.

 

L sucked him through it all, only releasing him when he was sure Light was done, before pulling off and swallowing Light’s come down. He slithered back up Light’s body and Light let out a deep moan when L kissed him, hot and filthy and tasting of Light.

 

Eventually, L pulled back and flopped onto his back next to Light, both of their masks slowly reappearing. Light could feel L’s release on him and registered his distaste in the back of his mind, but was too exhausted to do anything more than curl up next to L and drift off to sleep.

-

A few hours later, Light woke to L going over a case in bed next to him. Unwilling to leave just yet, he silently watched the Greatest Detective puzzle over the file, his brow slightly furrowed and his thumb brushing his bottom lip, still kiss swollen from their previous activities.

 

Light wanted to lean over and kiss him, wanted to tell him that he was only himself with him, wanted to hold him in his arms and never let go.

 

But, with his and L’s masks firmly in place, he made a show of waking up and slipped out of the bed, into his clothes, and out of L’s life until their next encounter.

 

Traveling back to his shrine, Light kept the simmering promise of _next time_ that he saw in L’s eyes close to his chest like a talisman to fight away the boredom, despite knowing that it would take the real thing to truly be effective. Light’s mouth curled into a predatory smirk. He couldn’t wait for next time.


End file.
